Could This Year Possibly Get More Interesting?
by The Quidditch Gals
Summary: Well, quite complicated, really messed up, forgive us. Basically there are three new female students at Hogwarts and this deals with different situations they have to endure (including a start-of-term ball and trying to find dates)
1. Intro and Important Authors Notes!

IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTES!!!! PLEASE READ TO UNDERSTAND STORY BETTER!!  
  
  
  
This story was created by me (WeasleyGirl), and my two friends. One of which is on fanfic.net and the other isn't. Alycia isn't on this site, but the other Alicia, (aka Rhiannon) is. Anyway, we got bored at a sleepover one time and came up with this story. I'll probably be doing most of this type of stuff, 'cause I'm on ff.n the most. We do write the actual story together though!  
  
This story is completely messed up. We changed so many things around. For example, we cloned Oliver Wood and made people different ages (explaining more later). Also, a bunch of the characters will be OOC a lot! We (as the new characters) may seem quite Mary-Sue-ish at points. But we don't care so bugger off about it.  
  
  
  
Ok, here's a description of the main characters in this story for your future reference:  
  
Rhiannon Carter:  
  
New character, half-and-half (mum's a witch, dad's a muggle), will be in Gryffindor and a chaser for the Quidditch team, tall, skinny, long blonde hair (semi-curly), hazel eyes, really shy, really smart, American, moved here because her dad is a muggle drill sergeant and got transferred, will be known as the army brat. Will be in 5th year.  
  
Chloe Jordan:  
  
New character, pureblood, will be in Slytherin and a beater for the Quidditch team, normal height (a tad bit shorter though), skinny, shoulder- length, straight, silvery blonde hair (wants to dye it), green eyes, nice, hyper, funny, loves to love guys, British, came from Beauxbatons (dad got transferred as well), likes everyone except Harry (for unknown reasons) and Voldemort (obviously). Will be in 5th year.  
  
Rachael Riley:  
  
New character, pureblood, will be in Gryffindor and a chaser for the Quidditch team, tall, skinny, blonde hair to lower back with ringlets, gray- blue eyes, likable, has a sarcastic wit, likes the guys, came from Beauxbatons, British, moved just because they felt like it, likes everyone except the Slytherins. Will be in 5th year.  
  
Oliver Wood:  
  
Gryffindor, Keeper and Captain for Quidditch team, tall, skinny, brown hair, brown eyes, really cute, obsessive about Quidditch. Will be in 6th year.  
  
Sean Wood:  
  
Oliver's identical twin brother, Gryffindor, Chaser for Quidditch team, tall, skinny, brown hair, brown eyes, really cute, likes Quidditch, does alright in school. Will be in 6th year.  
  
Draco Malfoy:  
  
Slytherin, likes to make fun of people, normal height, pale skinned, silvery-blonde hair, silvery-gray-blue eyes, Seeker on Quidditch team, really good at Potions, hates everyone but Slytherins. Will be a 5th year.  
  
  
  
Those are our main characters. We own the first three, and Sean Wood and would LOVE to own Draco and Oliver.  
  
This will be funny, as it's totally whacked up and because we're just so funny ourselves! (ha ha)  
  
To make this work, we changed peoples ages around. So the following will be in 5th year: Rhiannon, Chloe, Rachael, Draco, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle (and the others in Harry's year stay the same). The following are 6th years: Oliver, Sean, Fred, George, Katie, Angelina, Alicia, and Lee. And Ginny Weasley is a 4th year.  
  
Also, at the end of the year before, Angelina, Katie, and Alicia decided to quit the Quidditch team because it would be their last two years and they wanted to settle down and be serious about their schoolwork. They do help out with practices though!  
  
Right, so love it, hate it, flame us, hug us, try to kill us, whatever! JUST REVIEW IT!!!! Constructive criticism is always welcome!  
  
We will read any flames we get ('cause their just so hilarious!) but then we will use them to roast marshmallows and make s'mores! (mmmmmm…s'mores…)  
  
  
  
So, now that you're done with all the boring stuff, read on to our crazy story!  
  
  
  
~~~WeasleyGirl, Rhiannon, and Alycia: The Quidditch Gals~~~ 


	2. Sortings and Ball Announcements

~*~Oliver Wood's POV~*~  
  
Back on Platform 9 ¾ again. This is my 5th time going and I am so excited for the coming Quidditch season. I am Keeper and Captain for the Gryffindor house team. My identical twin brother, Sean, is a chaser who just joined the team. At the end of last season, Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell, and Alicia Spinnet all decided to quit. So now, I am searching for two more chasers. As for the rest of the team, Harry Potter is seeker and Fred and George Weasley are our beaters.  
  
  
  
~*~Rhiannon Carter's POV~*~  
  
This is unbelievably overwhelming. I can't believe that I'm here. I just want to go back to the American Academy for Witchcraft and Wizardry. Back to more normal people and places.  
  
I feel I don't fit in. Mostly because a.) I'm American and b.)…I'M AMERICAN! I just wan to get this over with. Hopefully, they have a decent Quidditch team here. I'll have to ask. In the meantime I better try to go meet somebody. And get on the train. I'd hate to be late!  
  
  
  
~*~Chloe Jordan's POV~*~  
  
Wow, I'm finally here! This better be better than Beauxbatons. I felt so out of place there being British and all in an all French school. Hey, maybe they'll be some cute guys! Or a least a good Quidditch team. I'm a fairly decent beater. Heck, who am I kidding? I'm great!  
  
I so can't wait to make new friends. From what I've heard about Hogwarts, I think I'm doomed for Slytherin as I'm so ambitious. Well, time to get on the train!  
  
  
  
~*~Rachael Riley's POV~*~  
  
I'm nervous and I hope this school has a good Quidditch team because I am a good chaser. Well, hopefully they need that position to fill to for whatever house I'm in. From what I know, I think I'd hate to be in Slytherin. Maybe, with any luck, I can be in Gryffindor! All I can say is, I hope they make the guys here cute because back at Beauxbatons they were…well…ugly! Yep. Ok, I suppose I have to get on that train now. Let's see how long it takes me to find a new friend shall we?  
  
  
  
~*~Draco Malfoy's POV~*~  
  
Another boring summer with Mum and Lucius done. Finally. I hope the new Slytherins are up to kicking some Gryffindor arse! Especially in Quidditch.  
  
Whoa! Who's that? I've never seen her before! I hope she's pureblood. Everyone knows, I'd never fall for a mudblood!  
  
  
  
~LATER AT HOGWARTS DURING BEGINNING OF YEAR ASSEMBLY~  
  
~*~Normal POV~*~  
  
The first years were coming across the Great Hall. Everyone else was eyeing them with interest. Especially since three of the girls looked much older than eleven.  
  
Professor McGonagall brought out the Sorting Hat and stool. Before she got ready to sort the new students, Dumbledore stood up to make an announcement.  
  
"This year is a little bit different. As you may or may not have noticed, we have three new students that are not in first year. These three will be joining us in the 5th year. We will sort them first."  
  
"Carter, Rhiannon!" called Professor McGonagall. Rhiannon walked shakily up to the stool and put the hat on.  
  
"Hmm…" said the Hat. "Curious indeed…you're clever…but seem to be…yes, I think…GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
The Gryffindors exploded with cheers.  
  
"Jordan, Chloe!"  
  
Draco Malfoy gasped. 'That's her!' he thought.  
  
Chloe walked confidently up to the stool and put the hat on.  
  
"Hmmm…you're very easy to decide upon…ambitious you are…I think…SLYTHERIN!"  
  
The Slytherin table cheered and Malfoy was ecstatic. Especially since she came to sit right next to him.  
  
"Riley, Rachael!"  
  
Rachael walked up to the stool trying her hardest to hold her bladder.  
  
"Hmm…ah…yes, I see… plenty of bravery… well suited for GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
The Gryffindors cheered again and then the first years were sorted.  
  
After the feast and the usual announcements, Dumbledore stood up.  
  
"I have a few new extra announcements. Quidditch trials will take place a week from today, as this year we have a few positions to fill among the houses. Madam Hooch has the necessary information for those interested," said Dumbledore. "Also, there will be a start-of-term ball on September 30th and it is open to everyone."  
  
"Yipee! I'm gonna take that Mudblood Granger," said Malfoy sarcastically. Everyone at the Slytherin table laughed except Chloe as she had no idea what was going on.  
  
  
  
Over at the Gryffindor table, people were talking in excited whispers.  
  
"Hey, I'll get to take Angelina!" said Fred and Angelina blushed.  
  
"Then I'll take Alicia!" said George which Alicia just stared at him in shock.  
  
"This means we'll have to work hard fast to get a date, huh, Oliver?" said Sean.  
  
"Right. All we need are two, nice women to go with… Anyone interested?" said Oliver.  
  
Rhiannon and Rachael looked at each other. They had already met and become sort of friends on the train. They thought the Wood twins were quite cute and wouldn't mind going with them. Of course, they wouldn't actually say that out loud. Not just yet.  
  
"Well," started Rachael, "We'll just have to work even harder as we don't know anybody yet."  
  
"She's quite right," said Sean and Oliver nodded in agreement.  
  
"Makes us feel better then," said Oliver.  
  
"Oh, ha ha," said Rhiannon. Sean and Oliver just smiled sweetly at them.  
  
  
  
Back over at the Slytherin table, Pansy was trying to get Draco's attention so she could tell him to take her to the ball. But Draco was paying rapid attention to Chloe who was complaining to everyone about Beauxbatons and how she was happier to be here.  
  
"The only thing though," she said, "Is I don't know how I'm supposed to get a date. I mean, none of you know me. Neither does anybody else."  
  
"We'll just have to get to know you better," grunted Goyle and attempted to waggle his eyebrows suggestively.  
  
Chloe didn't look to pleased that Goyle wanted to get to know her better, let alone that he was making a pass at her.  
  
"Don't worry about Goyle," said Draco quickly. "He's just never seen anyone quite so beautiful as you." Chloe smiled sweetly at him and Draco could hardly speak.  
  
Pansy was furious he had said this. "WHAT?!" she roared. "ARE YOU SAYING THAT I'M NOT PRETTY!?"  
  
Draco looked at her and said, "Exactly. Face it, Pansy, you look like a pug."  
  
"WHAT?!" Pansy roared again, trying not to cry. This couldn't be happening! Draco did NOT just tell her she looked like a pug!  
  
Chloe giggled at this and Draco turned back to her. "So," he said. "How about going with me?"  
  
"I don't know…I'll have to think about it…" she said teasingly.  
  
"Make sure to get back to me," Draco responded. Pansy was, if possible, more furious than before and vowed to herself she would get even with this Chloe Jordan if it was the last thing she did.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N; Ok, so sorry if this first chapter completely sucked. We wrote most of it at like 2 in the morning. Oh well. So, review it, we don't care what you say, as long as you review!  
  
  
  
Thank you for reading Chapter one of this whacked up crazy story of ours!  
  
  
  
~~~The Quidditch Gals~~~ 


	3. In The Common Rooms

Disclaimer: Do you think three normal (even though we're not) teenage girls would own Harry Potter and all related characters? HA! We do, however, own Chloe, Rhiannon, Rachael, and Sean!!!  
  
A/N: Ok, second chapter. I think things will be moving along a bit better now as we're done with the opening chapter. Let's see.  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~ Oliver Wood's POV ~*~  
  
I can't wait until Quidditch trials next week. I hope we can find our two new chasers. Hopefully they will be good as we need to WIN!!  
  
Rhiannon asked me today if that's all I thought about, winning. Sean answered for me saying, "That and nothing else." I grinned sheepishly at her.  
  
Rhiannon took it very well and teasingly said, "Oh well, I love a man who knows what he wants."  
  
Sean laughed and said, "Well, maybe you won't have such a hard time finding a date to the ball after all, eh Ollie!"  
  
I blushed something horrible but Rhiannon didn't notice as she was laughing just as hard as Sean. Honestly! Maybe those two should go together!  
  
Once those two had calmed down some, I asked Rhiannon if she played any Quidditch.  
  
"Oh yeah! All the time! It's my favorite sport and I plan on trying out," she responded immediately.  
  
"For the chaser position? Really?" She nodded. "Are you any good?"  
  
"Oy! Ollie, give it a break!" said Sean. Then after a second's pause, he asked her, "Are you good?"  
  
Rhiannon laughed and said, "Of course I am! If I wasn't, do you really think I would be trying out?"  
  
"Well, it's just, me and Oliver, we both want to win."  
  
"You and the rest of the Gryffindor team," said Fred Weasley coming up to them and sitting down.  
  
"Although," said his twin, George, "I think the rest of the teams would say that too."  
  
"You guys!" shouted Harry Potter, our Seeker, running up to us, "I've just heard! It's horrible!"  
  
"What is it, Harry?" asked Fred.  
  
"Yeah tell us!" said Sean.  
  
"The only other team that needs to have tryouts.so we have to have tryouts with them.at the same time." said Harry.  
  
"WHO IS IT!?" bellowed George.  
  
"Oh, right, Slytherin."  
  
We all groaned. "What position do they need?" I asked.  
  
"Only one," said Harry. "Beater."  
  
"Oh man," said George, "what if they get someone good? It was our luck last year both their beaters were so terrible they didn't know what a bludger was! All they need is one really good beater and."  
  
"We'll all be knocked off our brooms!" finished Fred.  
  
"Yeah but remember, Malfoy's captain now. He won't be a good judge of whose good enough or not," pointed out Harry.  
  
"Well I hope so, for all your sakes," said Rhiannon. "And mine, if I make it," she added as an afterthought.  
  
"Oh you will, don't worry Rhiannon," said Rachael coming over to them. "I heard you talk about it on the train."  
  
"I thought you weren't listening!" cried Rhiannon.  
  
"Yes, well, I was. And if you play anything like what you said you do, then you'll be sure to make it."  
  
"What about you?" asked Sean. "Are you going to try out?"  
  
"Of course. I'm better then Rhiannon!" said Rachael. Rhiannon stuck her tongue out at her. The boys all laughed.  
  
"Oh hey, Rachael," said Sean. "Do you have a date for the ball yet?"  
  
"No. Do you?" she responded.  
  
"No."  
  
"Oh. Do ya want to go together then?" she asked.  
  
Sean, needless to say, looked quite shocked. I think he meant to ask her. But he did manage to say, "Yes, sure." Rachael looked please. If only I could find it that easy to ask Rhian-I mean a girl to the ball.  
  
  
  
~*~ Chloe Jordan's POV ~*~  
  
I noticed Draco was sitting alone on a chair in the common room reading. I decided to go over and talk to him. Mostly about Quidditch, as he is the captain.  
  
"Hey, Draco," I said, as I walked over to him and sat on the arm of the chair.  
  
"Oh, hi, Chloe."  
  
"Whatcha reading?"  
  
"A book."  
  
"Oh ha ha. Cute."  
  
"What did you want?" he asked.  
  
"Did you want to know my answer?"  
  
"Your answer for what?"  
  
"Whether I would go to the ball with you or not!" Honestly, doesn't he remember anything?!  
  
"Oh! Yeah, um sure," he responded, looking a little uneasy.  
  
"Well, I really though long and hard about it. I mean, we don't know each other too well." I was going to draw this out as long as possible. "But then again, this would enable us to talk to one another and get to know each other."  
  
"Right."  
  
"Hey Draco!" yelled someone from across the room.  
  
"WHAT, PANSY??!!" Draco bellowed.  
  
I looked behind us and saw Pansy Parkinson walking over to us. She came up to me, pushed me off the arm of the chair and sat in Draco's lap. Honestly, she tries WAY too hard.  
  
"So, do you want to go to the ball with me? I'll make it worth your while," she purred. Or should I say, TRIED to purr.  
  
Draco looked like I felt, utterly disgusted. He gave me a look that clearly said, "HELP ME!!!" So I did.  
  
"But Pansy," I said, drawing her attention to me. "I just finished telling Draco that I would go with him! Isn't that right, Draco dear?"  
  
Draco looked relieved and smiled at me. When Pansy turned around to ask him if this was true, he pushed her off his lap, stood up, and said, "Yes, that's right. And we're going to have a wonderful time, so bugger off, Pansy!" He then took my hand (sending chills up and down my arm for some weird reason), and we walked away. Pansy let out a frustrated shriek and ran to her room.  
  
"So, was that what you were really going to say?" Draco asked me.  
  
"That I would go with you?" He nodded. "Yes," I said. He smiled at me and I got this fluttery feeling. I really think something is wrong with me. Maybe I'm sick. I'll have to go up to the hospital wing to get the nurse to check me out then. As long as I don't miss Quidditch tryouts!  
  
I've decided not to tell Draco that I plan on trying out for the Beater position. I think it might be more fun to surprise him.  
  
  
  
A/N: Well, maybe this chapter was a bit better. Next chapter will be Quidditch trials! Yay!  
  
Tell Rhiannon she's a dork for reviewing her own story!!!  
  
Later!  
  
~The Quidditch Gals 


	4. The SlapKiss Combo

Disclaimer: Well, we DO own somethings. . . ok, so they're really people. . . anyway, we finally got around to writing the third chapter!!!!! So, erm, yeah. READ DARN YOU!!!  
  
A/N: And. . . MWHAHAHAHAHA! WRITE A REVIEW!!!! Or we will kill you dead. DEAD YOU HERE??!! MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Sorry, too much Sunday School juice!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
^-^ Rachel's POV ^-^  
  
Well, the year is off to an unbelievably slow start. QUIDDITCH!!!!!!!!!! QUIDDITCH!!!!!!!! QUIDDITCH!!!!!!!!!!! That is seriously the only thing keeping me at this school. That Chloe, Slytherin girl, has a boot up her arse. Honestly!!!!! What the devil is her problem????? She is fawning over that Malfoy character, he's a wee bit shady, if you ask me.  
  
Me on the other hand, I am IN CONTROL OF MY FEELINGS, HERE THAT VOICES IN MY HEAD??? HUH, I BEAT YOU, AFTER 7 LONG YEARS OF PSYCHOTHERAPY!!!!! (MHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, THAT'S WHAT YOU THINK. . . SHUT UP IN THERE!!!!)  
  
"Rachel?! What is your problem? Are you ok? You're look like. . . well, like your talking to yourself. . . your eyes are furrowed and your laughing insanely," said a very confused Sean Wood.  
  
"WHAT??!! How dare you accuse me of being schizophrenic! We aren't crazy!" I yelled.  
  
"Whoa, hang on! I didn't say ANYTHING about schizophrenic-ness!"  
  
"Well. . . AHHHHHHH!" I couldn't control myself any longer! I needed to let my feelings out! So. . . I SLAPPED HIM!!!! I SLAPPED HIM GOOD!!!!  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHH! Holy Mother Of Everything That Is Good And Pure! THAT HURT!!"  
  
"Serves you right, Sean." Now, KISS ME!!!! I yelled to him in my head!!!!  
  
Little did I know, Sean was thinking along the same lines.  
  
  
  
  
  
%^*& Sean's POV #&($#  
  
Wow. She's got some slap. Wow. KISS ME BABY!!!!!! I WANT YOU!!! I NEED YOU!!!!!  
  
So, I grabbed her arm, swung her down, and kissed her like there was no tomorrow!!!  
  
"SEAN!! WHAT THE WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING??!!" yelled Ollie.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Oh. Never mind, its just Rachel. Say, where's Rhiannon?"  
  
"How the devil am I supposed to know . . . oh wait I put her in my closet to keep her safe. Come on. . . . Honestly, I just got slapped and kissed in less than five minutes, I can't keep track of your fancies too. Cheez whiz, if she is so important that you are looking for her, find her and put a leash on her, or for that matter, use a Summoning Charm and get her right now!!! Now excuse me but I have a life to attend to."  
  
Honestly, my dear brother is like a little child. Where's Rhiannon??? Whereever could she be? Sean, have you seen her? When? Where? How? What was she wearing? Did she have on good clothes? Ollie needs to keep track of his own belongings. Honestly.  
  
Ollie walked away then (thank GOD!!!) crying. Honestly.  
  
  
  
!!!&*& Ollie's POV &*&!!!  
  
*Sniff* I've never been told off by my brother before. Only my teachers, and my friends, and my mother, and my. . . girls and . . . and women. Oh well. C'est la vie!  
  
Now, where IS Rhiannon?  
  
Ah, let us look for her in this empty broom closet here.  
  
"OLLIE YOU FOUND ME!!!"  
  
"Rhiannon! There you are. I've missed you. Why are you in the closet????"  
  
"I've been waiting for you!" she said seductively. She jumped! " NO, seriously, I got locked in there by that Chloe girl. Where is she anyway?"  
  
Chloe walks by Rhiannon and me.  
  
Rhiannon hisses " Let me at her, I'm gonna kill her!!!!"  
  
Chloe said, "It wasn't me. Honestly, I was with Draco, in his room, studying, yeah studying, that's it. It was Pansy, she took a Polyjuice Potion that she got from seducing Professor Snape.  
  
Rhiannon lunged at Chloe, trying to rip Chloe into pieces.  
  
Rhiannon yells " You . . . you . . . evil, evil person. You know that I am claustrophobic!!!" as she starts ripping out Chloe's hair in clumps.  
  
I grabbed Rhiannon and pulled her off a beaten Chloe and carried her down the corridor. The still fighting Rhiannon promptly punched me in the face giving me a nice shiner.  
  
I slapped Rhiannon to get her out of this mad frenzy and kissed her hard. It felt like heaven on Earth!!!!! Sean was right, this slap-kiss thing was sweet.  
  
  
  
@#^^%**(&) Rhiannon's POV (&)**%^^#@  
  
Well, it was a good kiss. And it made me forget about wanting to kill my friend Chloe, yeah, now I only wanted to DESTROY PANSY PARKINSON. (DANGER PANSY PARKINSON, DANGER. MY SENSORS INDICATE THAT WE HAVE A PROBLEM!!!)  
  
Oy, what a day. I must find Chloe and apologize and while I'm over there, I can DESTROY PANSY PARKINSON!!!! MWHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!  
  
*cough*cough*  
  
Okay, I'm okay now. Well, I catch up with Ollie and return that wonder kiss.  
  
  
  
  
  
@#%^%*Chloe's POV*%^%#@  
  
Now that I'm at a loss for hair, I better go find Lavender and ask how to regrow my hair, quickly, before Draco sees me.  
  
Later in Potions . . .  
  
"... Remember to add the wolfsbane and find a new partner today because I am sick of seeing your stupid names always together, so mix it up. You BLOODY IDIOTS"  
  
I looked around the room to find Lavender, just today I thought I could stand her stupidity, I hope that I'm right.  
  
"Hey, Lavender, be my partner."  
  
"Okay" *giggle*giggle*  
  
Ten minutes later . . . . . .  
  
"Hey Lavender, by the way, how do you regrow your hair after it got torn out?"  
  
"Oh, that, it is soooo simple, just take off that ugly hat and say 'Gimme lotsa hair now!' and then your hair will be back to how it was before."  
  
"Okay, here we go! 'Gimme lotsa hair now'"  
  
^Pop ^ Kaboom ^Sizzle ^Bang  
  
My hair is back!!!!  
  
"Hey Lavender, let me see your mirror."  
  
"snicker, snicker, snort, snort. OK."  
  
"OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG OMG, OMG, OMG OMG, OMG, OMG OMG, OMG, OMG OMG, OMG, OMG OMG, OMG, OMG OMG, OMG, OMG OMG, OMG, OMG OMG, OMG, OMG OMG, OMG, OMG OMG, OMG, OMG OMG, OMG, OMG OMG, OMG, OMG OMG, OMG, OMG OMG, OMG, OMG OMG, OMG, OMG OMG, OMG, OMG OMG, OMG, OMG OMG, OMG, OMG OMG, OMG, OMG OMG, OMG, OMG OMG, OMG, OMG OMG, OMG, OMG OMG, OMG, OMG OMG, OMG, OMG OMG, OMG, OMG OMG, OMG, OMG OMG, OMG, OMG OMG, OMG, OMG OMG, OMG, OMG OMG, OMG, OMG OMG, OMG, OMG OMG, OMG, OMG OMG, OMG, OMG OMG, OMG, OMG OMG, OMG, OMG OMG, OMG, OMG OMG, OMG, OMG OMG, OMG, OMG OMG, OMG, OMG OMG, OMG, OMG OMG, OMG, OMG OMG, OMG, OMG OMG, OMG, OMG OMG, OMG, OMG OMG, OMG, OMG! MY HAIR IS BLUE . . . ISH . . .GREEN. AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"  
  
"Actually, its blond with teal streaks."  
  
"SHUT UP YOU STUPID GIT. YOU BLOOSY IDIOT!!!!!!!"  
  
Snape streaks over as Chloe punches Lavender in the nose.  
  
Snape, "Ten thousand points to Slytherin."  
  
Hermione, " That isn't fair."  
  
Snape, "Yes it is, you stupid girl. Five million points from Gryffindor."  
  
Draco, " WITH ALL DUE RESPECT, PROFESSOR, PUT SOME BLOOSY CLOTHES ON!!!!!!"  
  
Snape, "Shut up." Slaps Draco. "I don't want to. They smell."  
  
Harry, " Yeah, cuz you don't every TAKE A BLOODY SHOWER!!!!!!"  
  
Snape slaps Harry hard across the face.  
  
Harry, " Is that the best that you can do? You are practically a girl. Hermione can hit harder than you can."  
  
Draco, "I can vouch for that."  
  
Hermione slaps Harry, Snape and Draco.  
  
Harry, "See what I mean."  
  
Me, "That's my job!!!"  
  
Hermione, "SHUT UP!!!! NO ONE CARES WHAT YOU HAVE TO SAY ANYWAY!!!"  
  
Me and Hermione have a catfight.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: THANK YOU to our WONDERFUL 4 reviewers!  
  
TATERS!!!!!  
  
~Alicia (A-Lee-Sea-A) and Jenni (Yetti) and Alycia (Or-Ite) 


	5. Pansy and Polyjuice Potions don't mix!

Disclaimer- We do not own anything except for the slap-kiss combo, Sean, Rhiannon, Chloe, Rachel and the plot, of course and we bought my little brother from my mommy and daddy but he doesn't do much, unless you poke him with a cattle prod of course, hehehehe.. anyway.  
  
A/N: Well, we finally got around to having a sugar filled night at the bowling alley and my house and we had lots of sugar so enjoy the products, s'il vous plait.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
!@!@#^&* Draco's POV *&^@!@!  
  
"Oy, we're writing, now," said Rachel to Rhiannon as I passed them in the library. I rolled my eyes and shook my head, to each his own I suppose, erm, her own, I guess.  
  
So, what to do now? Torture Potter? Make fun of Weasley? Hang Granger? Make out with Chloe? Hmm . . . that last one sounds gorgeous.  
  
Oh lookie! Here comes Chloe now!  
  
"Hello Draco dearest!" said Chloe.  
  
Erm, I didn't know Chloe called me that. Eh, oh well.  
  
"I vant to suck your blood!"  
  
Huh?  
  
"Just kidding! Let's go snog!"  
  
"Ok!"  
  
So off we went to empty broom closet, even though Malfoy's NEVER use broom closets to do ANYTHING! This girl has certainly gotten me rattled.  
  
So, we've been snogging for about an hour and I've noticed something weird happening. Chloe's newly blonde hair with teal streaks is turning black. And she's getting a pugish nose. In fact, she seems to be turning into PANSY PARKINSON! OMG OMG!  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed.  
  
"WHAT?!" she yelled, jumping back from me. She looked down at her hands and said, "Dash it all! BLAST! I've turned back!"  
  
"Pansy! What are you doing here? Where did you come from?"  
  
(A/N: Bright isn't he? We obviously don't strive for intelligence.)  
  
"Erm, hi Draco!"  
  
"Pansy! Answer my question!"  
  
"But, I've been here all along!"  
  
I slapped her. I slapped her good.  
  
Just then the REAL Chloe came by and gasped. "AH! I see how it is! I know how this works! You slap her and then you kiss her! It's all part of the slap-kiss combo!"  
  
DUN DUN DUNNNNNN!  
  
"You're a bit late, dearie," said Pansy. "We've already kissed."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"I tricked him! I stole some of your hair while you were sleeping and made another polyjuice potion to turn into you so I could snog with Draco. MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"  
  
"WHAT?!" She looked very upset. I wonder why?  
  
"What? What did I do?" I asked.  
  
"Oh honestly! I can tell why you didn't get into Ravenclaw," Chloe spat.  
  
"Why would he want to? They're insane little buggers!" spat out Pansy.  
  
"Er, ok," I said.  
  
Chloe glared at Pansy, who glared back. Erm, tried to, that is. All of a sudden, they lunged at each other and there was a big dust ball! In a few seconds, Pansy came flying out and fell on her bum. Chloe dusted off her hands and turned to me.  
  
I gulped. She looked angry.  
  
.....  
  
You know, it hurts when she slaps.  
  
.....  
  
But it feels good when she kisses.  
  
??? Haven't we done this before???  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
!%^! Chloe's POV !^%!  
  
Two days later, we were in Defense Against the Dark Arts class with our new teacher, Professor Bond, Jaime Bond.  
  
Me and Draco were sitting next to each other, holding hands (awww) in the back.  
  
And then. . . the doors slammed open and Snape runs in shouting, "The British are coming! The British are coming!"  
  
Everyone looked at him as though he had gone mad! Granted he was only wearing heart-covered boxers. And, he looked like he had taken a shower!  
  
DUN DUN DUNNNNNN!  
  
"Everyone under the desks and close your eyes before I curse the them out!!!!!!" We all complied and heard some weird noises while under the desks, those Brits make odd sounds when they invade!!!!!!  
  
Of course, I didn't notice, someone told me afterwards but I was busy having a "study session" with Draco, yeah that's what you could call it..well then...any way, Snape had supposedly kissed Professor Bond, Jaime Bond for the entire class period.  
  
  
  
$%%^*&* Professor Bond, Jaime Bond's POV &*&*&^&  
  
  
  
Ooh la la..I like heart covered boxers and I can not lie. All you other people can deny. But... When Snape walks in my heart just goes.POUND POUND POUND!!!!!!  
  
Cheez whiz, these students are dumb!!! I honestly don't think that they know anything. The only exception is, of course, the Slytherins, Snape is good for something.. And that Hermione Granger.  
  
Sometimes, I wish that I had my Walterina PPK back, but it isn't allowed.. Pity, I could teach these runts some things about defense than I can now.. Oh well... The next job I get will have to do something about that. MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Well, that's about it for this time.. We promise to write more later...  
  
Taters!  
  
Rhiannon, WeasleyGirl, and Or-Ite  
  
We sooooo can not wait for the movie to come out! It's going to be so awesome! WeasleyGirl thinks Tom Felton looks extremely hot, but what else is new? 


	6. The Lost Chapter Concerning the Ball

Disclaimer: We own the new characters and the new broom (the Sparx( broom)! We created it ourselves! Aren't you proud?  
  
A/N: Quidditch tryouts!!!!!!!!! Yay!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~ Sean Wood's POV ~*~  
  
The first week of school just flew by, even though Rachael isn't in any of my classes. Ollie says I'm obsessed, but honestly, can't he see how obsessed he is with Rhiannon and this whole ball shindig. (( Alicia's word)  
  
Anyway, today's Saturday, so that means. . . QUIDDITCH TRIALS! In one hour, 2 minutes, and 53 seconds. no, 52 seconds. I better go eat!  
  
You know, I just have to make the team! It'd be a conspiracy if I didn't!  
  
I had started to pile food on my plate when Ollie came over and sat down beside me, looking ecstatic.  
  
"Oy, Sean!" he said. "McGonagall's dad died and she's inherited 40 million galleons! She's gonna buy the whole Gryffindor Quidditch team new Sparx( brooms which are loads faster than Firebolts!"  
  
Just as he was saying this, that new Slytherin girl came walking by and heard everything. She gave a small gasp, swore under her breath, and rushed over to the staff table, urgently beckoning to Malfoy to follow.  
  
Ollie and I watched her. He cried out, "She's going to tell Snape!"  
  
"We're done for!" I yelled, quietly.  
  
And sure enough, a few seconds later, we heard Malfoy exclaimed, "Bloody hell! My father will. . . !" And then the girl smacked him hard, making him scream like a girl.  
  
Harry and Ron, who were walking in, started laughing and fell over, rolling around on the floor, accidentally tripping Hermione, who was coming in and carrying and armload of books which fell on Harry and Ron's heads, knocking them unconscious.  
  
She woke them up quickly with a muttered, "Innervate". She then magicked up her books and stormed to the Gryffindor table muttering, "Idiots!"  
  
LATER AT QUIDDITCH TRIALS:  
  
I was helping Ollie set up for the trials. Draco Malfoy was there, but wasn't doing much to help. Rhiannon and Rachael were the first two out. Rachael was having a horrible hair day, but my heart still fluttered like the butterflies we transfigured in Transfiguration yesterday.  
  
It was half an hour before everyone else was out, including Neville Longbottom, Seamus Finnigan, Ginny Weasley, Colin Creevey, and Dennis Creevey. Ollie had us try out in pairs to see who could get past the bludgers and Oliver the quickest, while passing the quaffle to each other. I got paired with Rachael, Rhiannon with Seamus, Neville with Colin, and Ginny with Dennis. At noon, Ollie called us together to announce his decision.  
  
"The three new chasers will be. . . Rachael Riley. . . Rhiannon Carter. . . and Sean Wood. As for everyone else, you all did very well indeed, but next time Little Creevey and Longbottom, stay on your BROOMS!!!!!! Thank you for trying out, but. . . You are the Weakest Links, GOODBYE!!!!!!!!"  
  
Everyone who didn't make the team ran off crying. Ginny ran after Neville calling, "Neville! Wait! Don't commit suicide. . . yet!!!!!!!"  
  
"YOU CAN'T STOP ME!!!!!!!!!!" shouted Neville over his shoulder. Then he whipped out his wand and tried to curse himself. "Avada Kedrapo!" he shouted. Then his wand exploded in his face, singeing his eyebrows. "Aw crap," he said.  
  
Ginny breathed a sigh of relief. Sort of.  
  
"I loooooove you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Too much to lose you!!! And if you kill yourself, I'll kill myself!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And I'll take the purple monkey and your blankie with me!!!! MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"NO, not the BLANKIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'll kill you before you take my blankie!!"  
  
"But I'll come back as a ghost and take it from you!"  
  
"You both need a time-out," said Madame Pomfrey.  
  
"Where did you come from??????" said everyone nearby.  
  
"I received psychic brain waves from Chloe. Don't try this at home, you idiots would hurt yourselves!"  
  
Insert confused looks from all students here.  
  
~*~ Chloe Jordan's POV ~*~  
  
" Well Draco Malfoy, you are looking dashing today. Tell me, do I have to try out, I'm the only one here and I'd love to be on the team with you. Can you fix it for me?" I said.  
  
"Well, being that I am captain and soooo generous to everyone like you, I might be able to work something out," said Draco.  
  
"You better or I'll never speak to you again!" I shouted. Draco cowered. "Thank you! Now if you'll excuse me, the ball is tonight as you know, and I need to get ready so I look perfectly perfect all for YOU."  
  
I quickly walked away and left Draco lusting after me.  
  
When I got to the wall before the dungeon, I gave the password, "Purebloods rule."  
  
I got inside and scurried upstairs to our room and changed into my dress robes. Not quickly, of course. My robes were teal and they looked great with my blonde hair with teal streaks.  
  
Two hours later, I met up with Draco, who was wearing black robes.  
  
"My, my Draco Malfoy, you look even more dashing than before!" I said.  
  
"I know," said Draco.  
  
"Well, let's go," I said cheerily. I took Draco's muscular arm, and we walked out of the common room with Pansy giving us looks of loathing. I turned and stuck my tongue out at her. Hah.  
  
We walked up the stairs from the dungeons and found the rest of the Hogwarts student body mingling in the Entrance Hall.  
  
Suddenly, I felt a finger tap my shoulder. I whirled around to find Rhiannon.  
  
"Hi," she said. "I just wanted to say sorry for what I did to your hair. Although, it looks really great now. And it goes really well with your dress robes! You look great!"  
  
"Thank you!" I said, smiling. "I wanted to dye my hair anyway." I surveyed her dress robes, light blue in color. Her hair was done up in a twist. "And you look really great as well! Are you here with Oliver?"  
  
"Yes, I am," she said, grinning widely. "I finally asked him!"  
  
"That's great! So, are we like friends now?"  
  
"Sure, if you want to be."  
  
"Ok!"  
  
"Great, well, I have to go! The teachers are letting us in! See you around!" Rhiannon waltzed over to where Oliver stood, still gaping at her. She took his arm and led him inside the Great Hall.  
  
I grabbed Draco's arm and steered him in the direction they went. "Come on! I'm hungry!"  
  
When all the students were settled at small tables that were all over the Great Hall, we ate our dinner. Then Dumbledore moved the tables to line the walls with a sweep of his wand, and the music started.  
  
I pushed Draco out onto the dance floor and we started dancing.  
  
~*~ Rhiannon Carter's POV ~*~  
  
I led Ollie out onto the dance floor. I noticed Chloe and Draco. They did actually look pretty cute together. Rachael and Sean were also dancing, which Sean couldn't do very well. Ollie, on the other hand, is a superb dancer.  
  
Sigh, I can't believe I'm actually here with him. This is such a breathtaking night! Things couldn't get shoddier!  
  
I hope Rachael decides to become friends with Chloe. She's actually pretty nice. Besides Rachael and Chloe did go to school together before. Rachael says that they never conversed with each other, and they didn't really know each other. Well, they can now! Get to know each other that is.  
  
I feel sort of bad for Rachael. She has to put up with Sean's tremendously atrocious dancing. Poor thing.  
  
Ah well, at least I got the better twin!  
  
~*~Rachael Riley's POV ~*~  
  
God, Sean needs to learn how to dance! My toes are killing me!  
  
But he looks really good in his dress robes! They're red, the exact color of the Gryffindor Quidditch robes.  
  
I have white dress robes on. Together, we look like a candy cane (which I love! Yum!)  
  
Well, Rhiannon became friends with Chloe (who actually looks good with Draco Malfoy, an unexpected twist). At least he can dance.  
  
Unlike Sean.  
  
"Sean! Come one, just follow what I do!" I told him for the sixtieth time.  
  
He sighed. I don't really blame him. "I'm trying!" he said. Then giving me his puppy dog eyes he said, "Can we take a break?"  
  
"Fine," I complied. "I'm thirsty anyway."  
  
Sean took his cue and whisked away to get some pumpkin juice. I, on the other hand, went off in search of Chloe. I suppose it is time we become friends. We've known each other since we were eleven after all.  
  
I came across her and Malfoy taking a break from dancing. He looked exhausted while Chloe looked fresh and perky. As usual.  
  
"Chloe," I said when I had reached them. She spun around and her eyes widen when she saw it was me.  
  
"Did you need something?" she asked. Malfoy looked on curiously.  
  
"Um, I just wanted to take to you for a second," I explained, giving Malfoy a look that plainly said Leave-Before-I-Hurt-You.  
  
"Err, I'll just go get some pumpkin juice, shall I?" he said and made a beeline for the refreshment table.  
  
"Listen, Chloe," I began as she turned her attention from Draco's backside back to me. "We've known each other for a long time."  
  
"Five years to be exact," she responded, counting in her head.  
  
"Right. And that's a long time." Chloe nodded. I continued, "I think it's time we settle our differences and become friends."  
  
Chloe looked genuinely surprised. "Are you serious?"  
  
"Err, don't I look it?" I said.  
  
"Err, right. Well, ok then, Rachael, let's be friends. I'll try to put up with you if you put up with me."  
  
Wow, she is annoying, isn't she! No wonder Malfoy likes her.  
  
"Fine," I finally said. "I'll try and put up with you." And with that I smiled brilliantly and turned to find Sean.  
  
And there he was chatting it up with Malfoy and Oliver. Hello? Aren't I his date? Shouldn't he be with me?!  
  
~*~ Draco Malfoy's POV ~*~  
  
Chatting it up with the Wood twins. A lovely way to spend the night. Personally, I'd much rather be dancing with Chloe. Or not dancing. We don't have to dance. There are other things we could do. But dancing is good.  
  
Oh now I sound like a Weasley!  
  
Well, I guess Sean and Oliver aren't so bad. When they're talking about Quidditch (the best sport in the world!). They almost know as much as I do!  
  
"Look at them. Talking about us like we can't tell," said Sean suddenly. I quickly realized he was talking about our dates. Chloe, Rachael and Rhiannon (who had recently joined the other two).  
  
"Like we can't tell when they're talking about us! They keep looking over here!!" said Oliver. "Well, Rachael and Rhiannon do anyway." He turned to me. "Chloe seems to have her back turned. Wonder why that is?"  
  
"Oy, shut up!"  
  
"Guess you hit a soft spot there, Ollie!" said Sean cheerily.  
  
"Yeah, well at least I can dance!" I responded hotly.  
  
"Ouch," said Oliver to Sean, looking sympathetic.  
  
"Shut it, you!" Sean responded.  
  
"Yes, well, if you two don't mind, I'm going to go snatch my date back now," and I walked off towards the group of three girls leaving the twins behind.  
  
I came walking up behind Chloe. Rhiannon and Rachael both saw me and their eyes got a little bit bigger. Chloe didn't seem to notice. I walked right behind her and grabbed her round the middle.  
  
"Oy! Get off!" she cried at once, and started trying to slap me.  
  
Rhiannon and Rachael began laughing and I knew Sean and Oliver would be as well.  
  
"Hey! Relax, it's just me!" I yelled at Chloe. She relaxed, got out of my grip and slapped me on the arm. "Ow! Hey!"  
  
"You stupid idiot! Stop trying to give me a heart attack!" She hit me again.  
  
"Ow! Watch it!"  
  
"Err, uh, Chloe?" said Rhiannon as Rachael began to laugh harder. "You just slapped him, so now according to our theory, you're supposed to kiss him."  
  
Chloe blushed. "Err, right, well, that's your theory, and personally, I have my own, thank you very much."  
  
"Oh, and what theory would that be?" I asked.  
  
She turned to me. "I slap you when you're an idiot and I kiss you when aren't," she said simply.  
  
"Ah," I said. "Good to know." 


	7. Halloween, Quidditch, and Oliver's Insan...

A/N: this story is actually done! We had to finish it for English. We might do an alternate ending. We're not sure.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Six: Halloween, Quidditch, and Oliver's Insanity  
  
~*~ Oliver Wood's POV ~*~  
  
Well the rest of the ball went smoothly. After Chloe and Draco made fools of themselves of course.  
  
And my dear brother Sean who can't dance. He really needs lessons. Poor Rachael. I hope she doesn't have to cut off her toes or something.  
  
Anyway, a good thing will happen soon. Our first Quidditch match, against Slytherin, is right after Halloween. Fun.  
  
The new team works well together. We'll surely be unstoppable this year!  
  
Countdown to match: 32 days, 15 hours, 28 minutes, 39 seconds.  
  
~*~ Sean Wood's POV ~*~  
  
Oh dear whoever-the-god-of-happiness-is! Last night was the best! I had so much fun!  
  
Rachael was stunning, as usual. Loved the robes, loved the hair, loved her. . .  
  
Ok, too mushy!  
  
Err, Quidditch soon! We're playing Slytherin. Chloe's their new Beater by the way. That is very bad. I've heard she is really good.  
  
Apparently Draco Malfoy thinks so as well *snicker*.  
  
You know, he's gotten a lot nicer lately. I never expected that of him. Chloe MUST be good.  
  
~*~ Oliver Wood's POV ~*~  
  
Countdown to match: 20 days, 10 hours, 19 minutes, 53 seconds.  
  
~*~ Chloe Jordan's POV ~*~  
  
Oh my god. My first Quidditch match is coming up! The whole team is relying on me to stop the Weasley twin's Bludgers.  
  
And Draco to catch the Snitch.  
  
But, oh, what if I fail them?  
  
~*~ Oliver Wood's POV ~*~  
  
Countdown to match: 15 days, 9 hours, 42 minutes, 5 seconds.  
  
~*~ Rhiannon Carter's POV ~*~  
  
I'm so nervous! The match looms ever closer! What if I drop the Quaffle straight into the hands of a Slytherin?! Oliver would KILL me!  
  
I just want to get it over with!  
  
~*~ Rachael Riley's POV ~*~  
  
Well, the match is in a few days. I'm ready. We're going to win this! Slytherin is nothing.  
  
Sean is freaking out. It's hilarious actually.  
  
And Oliver. . . well, he's got problems---  
  
~*~ Ollie Wood's POV ~*~  
  
Countdown to match: 12 days, 12 hours, 12 minutes, 12 seconds.  
  
~*~ Rachael Riley's POV ~*~  
  
---That was a bit late, Ollie! Slacker.  
  
Anyway, I mostly can't wait until Halloween! Candy = yummy!  
  
~*~ Draco Malfoy's POV ~*~  
  
HALLOWEEN!!!! QUIDDITCH!!!!!!!!!! I CAN'T WAIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~*~ Oliver Wood's POV ~*~  
  
Countdown to match: 1 day, 12 hours, 56 minutes, 31 seconds.  
  
Oy vey.  
  
~*~ Draco Malfoy's POV ~*~  
  
Halloween is today! Candy is good, scaring people is better. And oh what a great day it has been.  
  
I need to scare Chloe. She's been casually avoiding me today. She must have seen that evil glint in my eye. Mwhahahahahahahahahahaha!  
  
Anyway, today Professor Trelawney announced that she had foreseen that she would commit suicide. The whole "informed by the fates" crap again. I personally hope she does. I can't stand her.  
  
For once I actually agree with Granger. Trelawney IS an old fraudulent bat.  
  
Scary stuff that is. Agreeing with Granger I mean.  
  
I am so going to kill Potter tomorrow at Quidditch! Mwhahahahahahahahaha!  
  
~*~ Oliver Wood's POV ~*~  
  
Countdown to match: 0 days, 5 minutes, 32 seconds, and 41 milliseconds. No 40! 39! No---  
  
Aw crap. Forget it.  
  
Go, go Gryffindor! That's what the fans are cheering. Oh, I'm so nervous! I am going to slap that ugly Slytherin brute if she laughs that scary way again. That ugly person in the movie, the hehehehahahaha while pointing at us. I hate her!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I hate her bad!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Rhiannon worries about me. I wonder why? I'm not crazy, no, of course not!!  
  
Quidditch, right, we're here for our first game. Victory! IS OURS!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Rhiannon looks nice in her Quidditch robes. Red is a good color on her.  
  
Anyway, game time!  
  
~*~ Rachael Riley's POV ~*~  
  
OMG! I'm sooooooooooooooooooooooooo nervous! I can't believe I am!! I never am nervous! I wasn't at my old school!  
  
~*~ Rhiannon Carter's POV ~*~  
  
Lets party like it's 1998! Wooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo.  
  
Where's that Quaffle?? I wanna play! Let's start the game!!!!!!!!!!  
  
The doors that led to the pitch opened and we all flew out. Flying is such a wonderful experience. I'm glad I'm a witch.  
  
"And the game starts!" came the voice of our commentator, Lee Jordan (a boy). "The Quaffle is in possession of Gryffindor! Carter is flying across the pitch very quickly."  
  
I had the Quaffle in my arms. I can't let Ollie down!! I'm must speed to the goalposts and score!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
***DING***  
  
"WHOO HOOOOOO! Ten points for Gryffindor!" yelled Lee. "Slytherin in possession. Chaser Austin rushes to the goalposts! OUCH! That must've hurt! Austin got hit by a mad Bludger sent his way by Fred or George Weasley. Serves the bloody git right!"  
  
"JORDAN!!" yelled Professor McGonagall. "Watch your language!"  
  
"Sorry, Professor. Got carried away. Anywho, Gryffindor in possession with Chaser Riley speeding down the pitch! She passes to Chaser Wood, who. . . OWWW! Man, Beater Jordan (no relation to moi), is really good! The Slytherins all seem inspired by her masterfullness. Darn."  
  
"CHLOE!!!!!" yelled Sean. "YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO HIT ME!!!! I'M YOUR BLOODY FRIEND!!!!!"  
  
"But, it's a game, Sean. Deal with it!" she yelled back.  
  
I rolled my eyes. People.  
  
Now, Sean is injured and Rhiannon and I must take control of the match.  
  
~140 points later ~  
  
"And in an unexpected turn of events, Draco Malfoy catches the Snitch for the first time EVER, awarding Slytherin 150 points! It's a draw!"  
  
"Draco!" yelled Chloe. "I'm so proud of you!"  
  
"I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU!" Oliver was screaming. "WE COULD HAVE WON THAT GAME, MALFOY!"  
  
"Potter, where were you?" yelled Sean.  
  
"Boys are stupid," I said to Rachael.  
  
"CAN YOU BELIEVE IT?? WE WERE SUPPOSED TO WIN!!!! I'M NEVER SPEAKING TO MALFOY EVER AGAIN!!!!!"  
  
Wow. Problems. 


	8. Reappearances at Christmas

Chapter Seven: Reappearances at Christmas  
  
~*~ Rhiannon Carter's POV ~*~  
  
Fa la la la la la la la la! Christmas is coming! Happy Christmas to all and to all a. . . Happy Christmas?  
  
I need to buy everyone presents. A big list this year. I have: mom, dad, Rachael, Oliver, Chloe, Sean, Draco, Harry, George, Fred, and. . . well, I don't remember.  
  
I wonder what Draco wants? Chloe would know, I bet. I'll ask her!  
  
~*~ Chloe Jordan's POV ~*~  
  
How am I supposed to know what Draco wants for Christmas? Just because he's my "boyfriend" or whatever he is to me.  
  
We're not officially together. We just are, I guess.  
  
Anyway, I'm just getting him this silver and green dragon statue because. . . well, because his name means "dragon."  
  
So anyway, Rhiannon comes waltzing up to me today and says, "Chloe! What does Draco want for Christmas?"  
  
I stared at her blankly. "How should I know?" I asked.  
  
"Well, he's your boyfriend."  
  
"No, he's not."  
  
"He should be."  
  
Rhiannon thinks Draco and I should go out. Oy vei.  
  
"Well, I still don't know. Just get him some candy or something," I replied.  
  
"All right. Thanks!" And then she skipped off.  
  
Now, what should I get for Rhiannon?  
  
~*~ Rachael Riley's POV ~*~  
  
Right, I'm done shopping. I've already gotten everybody's Christmas presents.  
  
For Sean: a Quaffle signed by his favorite pro Quidditch team.  
  
For Oliver: new gloves (trust me, he needs them.)  
  
For Rhiannon: a book she can write all her poetry in.  
  
For Chloe: hair dye. It's red. Mwhaha.  
  
For Draco: hair gel. If he uses it, his hair'll turn red and gold (Gryffindor house colors).  
  
For Harry: a picture of his mother I had once seen at Beauxbatons. She had helped do something for the school, I guess.  
  
For George: Dungbombs.  
  
For Fred: Dungbombs (what else?).  
  
Yep, I'm all set.  
  
~ TWO AND ONE HALF WEEKS LATER ~  
  
~*~ Sean Wood's POV ~*~  
  
It's Christmas! More often than not, we all open gifts as soon as we wake up. But this year, we're all meeting in the Gryffindor common room. Those of us who stayed here at Hogwarts for Christmas that is. A very minuscule number.  
  
I woke Ollie up as soon as I got out of my bed. He went to wake George, Fred, and Ron Weasley, and Harry. I went to wake Hermione Granger, Rachael, and Rhiannon.  
  
Chloe and Draco are coming as well. We've given them the password into the common room. Given Chloe that is. We don't trust Draco so much.  
  
We all gathered in front of the fire, still in our pajamas. Quite cozy.  
  
"Malfoy and Jordan better hurry up!" complained Ron. "I want my presents."  
  
Most of us had agreed on waiting for the two Slytherins to arrive before we began opening the presents. It was called "being nice".  
  
So about ten minutes later, the two Slytherins came around.  
  
"YAY! Presents!" screamed Ron.  
  
"What?" said Chloe.  
  
"Who?" said Draco. "Oh, you want presents. Well Weasley, I've got your present right here." Draco dug around in his pocket as Ron looked on excitedly. Draco got something out and handed it to Ron. "Here you go, Weasley."  
  
Ron looked at it. "It's pocket lint."  
  
"Better than your pocket lint. Consider yourself lucky."  
  
Ron glared at him. "At least my head isn't covered with smelly hair gel."  
  
"Nice comeback, Ron," said Chloe.  
  
"Oy, shut it," said Harry. "Let's have a nice Christmas for once."  
  
"Fine," said Rachael. "Here Chloe, here Draco, these are your presents from me."  
  
They tore open their gifts. Draco stared at the hair gel in his hand. "Err, thanks."  
  
Chloe looked at the red hair dye. "Err, thanks."  
  
Everybody else opened up their presents then.  
  
"Oy! A chia pet!" yelled Ron. "I've always wanted one!"  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes and said, "Oh joy, more books!"  
  
Oliver opened his gift from Rachael and said, "Err, I've just gotten some new gloves."  
  
"Oh, well, you can wear two pairs now!" said Rachael, still beaming because she knew Draco would use the hair gel and become Gryffindor-ish.  
  
Suddenly, Draco let out a girly scream, "My hair is red and gold!!!! Blast you Rachael Riley!!!!!!!!!!!!" He pulls out his wand and yelled, "Avada."  
  
Then Dobby appears and yells, " You shall not harm Mr. Harry Potter's friends!!! You die now, ja??"  
  
"Dobby! Where have you been since I was 12? I wanted you to iron my underwear!!" said Draco.  
  
"WHAT?" screamed Chloe. "You something or other!"  
  
Harry jumped in front of Draco and said, "Dobby I told you not to save my life again!!!"  
  
I is just trying to save Mr. Harry Potter's friend's lives. I is a good house elf! A good house elf! A good house elf!" said Dobby.  
  
"Do I hear an echo?" said Draco.  
  
"Anyway, now that we are done opening presents, let's go eat lunch!"  
  
And we had a happy, happy Christmas. 


	9. The SlapDeath Combo

Chapter Eight: The Slap-Death Combo  
  
~*~ Rachael Riley's POV ~*~  
  
"Yay!!!! It's Valentine's Day. I can't wait to get some of those little heart-shaped messagey candies. They're yummy. Food-ness. I like messagey thingys. I had better get one from Sean or I will KILL him!!!!!!!!!!!!! Mwhahahahahahahaha!!!!!"  
  
Well now. . . Trelawney killed herself!!!!!!! Finally, she waited till today to do it. I think she was saddened by the evilness in the air from the fire.  
  
"Ding dong the fraud is dead. Which old fraud? The crazy one!!!!!"  
  
"Sean, why are you singing?"  
  
"Because it's Valentine's Day, and I have a present for you."  
  
"You do?"  
  
"Yep." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a bag of candy hearts. "I went through a pile of them and pulled out all the one's that said "I love you."  
  
"Aw, Seanikins, that's so sweet!"  
  
Then I slapped him and kissed him.  
  
~*~ Draco Malfoy's POV ~*~  
  
I hate Valentine's Day. Everyone's so mushy and stuff. Geez. It's disgusting, really. Especially when Ron and Hermione are all over each other during breakfast. Ewwww. Chloe has been eyeing me lately, I wonder what she wants? One thing's for sure, these candy hearts sure are yummy!  
  
So, the Quidditch final was today. We lost to those blasted Gryffindors. Drat. The whole team is trying to blame it on me, being that I'm the seeker and all. But it was all Chloe's fault! She was distracting me the whole time. Another year we've lost the cup to Gryffindor.  
  
~ FOUR MONTHS LATER ~  
  
~*~ Ollie Wood's POV ~*~  
  
Man, those final exams were hard!!! I just want to go to bed and sleep! But no, I can't because we have to go to an assembly with some guest singer.  
  
Rhiannon popped up out of nowhere and said, "Ollie, come we have to go 'study.'"  
  
She grabbed my arm and led me somewhere else. After our little "study session" we went into the hallway and heard the assembly. Chloe, Rachael, Sean, and Draco were with us.  
  
The "guest singer" was Lord Voldemort. He had decided to change his career path and go into music. Rap to be more exact. He broke out into song.  
  
"Well, my name is Voldie and I am a real coldie. I'm trying to kill Potter, and it's gotten real hotter. My grammar is bad, but so am I. And this is Voldie's wrath. My name used to be Tom but not any longer. You'll all soon be dead 'cause I'm still evil. MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Evil sidekick #23, "WORD!"  
  
All of a sudden we heard, "Avada Kedavra!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
There was a blinding flash of green light. The entire school was killed except for us. We all gasped.  
  
"OH NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!," screamed Rhiannon.  
  
"Let's kill him!" yelled Rachael.  
  
The three girls ran into the great hall against our pleas of "NO! STOP!!!!!!"  
  
We rushed in after them. Only to find them slapping Voldie in a catfighting manner.  
  
"You evil, evil thing!" yelled Chloe.  
  
Voldie let out a girlish whimper and screamed, "Dash it all! Foiled again!" before disappearing in a puff of purple smoke.  
  
"What happened?" asked Draco.  
  
"That was what we like to call the Slap-Death combo," answered all three of the girls. "Works every time!"  
  
And off went, riding into the sunset on our broomsticks to repopulate the wizarding world.  
  
Evil Sidekick #23, "That's the end, dawg." 


End file.
